


fucked up and evil kittycats

by arcadelightning



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover, Fan Statement, Gen, TW for animal death and gore, au is by prettyliteralwarriors on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadelightning/pseuds/arcadelightning
Summary: Statement of Erin Hunter, regarding the large population of feral cats in the woods near her former residence, and their strange mutations. Statement taken directly from source.Literal Warriors AU is by prettyliteralwarriors on Tumblr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	fucked up and evil kittycats

[A tape recorder clicks on.]

THE ARCHIVIST : Statement of Erin Hunter, regarding the large population of feral cats in the woods near her former residence, and their strange mutations. Statement taken directly from source. Statement begins.

ERIN HUNTER : I'll start by saying, I love cats. I own a cat myself. But my Smudge, he's normal. These, these- these beasts are... different. Let me start from the beginning. So, one day, back in, oh, 2003, in January, my neighbour's cat went missing. He was only six months old, name of Rusty. So we all figured he just wandered off, as he was an outdoor cat. A month later, my cat comes home, terrified, with singed patches on his fur. I thought nothing of it, I assumed some kids were messing around with lighters and decided to torment a cat. I took him to the vet, he was fine, and everything went back to normal. And then, a year later, I hear meowing from outside. I look out my window and I see my other neighbour's cat, Princess, giving one of her kittens over to... I don't know what it was. It looked almost like Rusty, except... wrong. It's entire neck was on fire, and from what I could see, so were it's paws. I know it sounds crazy, like I was hallucinating. But I know it was real, because after it took the kitten, sure enough, there were five kittens where there had been six. I told my neighbours and they said the kitten probably wandered out and got taken by a dog, or a hawk or something, but that whatever happened, it wasn't... that. A few months later, I decided to take a moonlit jog. It sounds odd, I know, but it's a habit of mine. Er, was a habit of mine. I was just running along the trails in the White Hart Woods, and I decide to take a lap around Druid's Hollow, which is just four trees, really close together. But as I get closer, I hear this awful, loud, yowling. I peer through the trees, and see, up on the rocks, a tiger. A bloody tiger. On the other rocks was this freaky cat that looked like it had been stretched out, a cat that just looked crooked and wrong, and... the cat that looked like Rusty. The one with the flaming neck and paws. The firey cat was yowling at the tiger, and it almost sounded like angry screaming. I don't know how the tiger responded, because at that point I just ran. After that I was too afraid to go into the woods for a long while. Months and months later, I heard a commotion outside. It was cats. At least sixty, maybe seventy. Many of them wore spiked collars. At the lead was a black cat with a white paw and a purple collar, full of what looked horribly like dog teeth. And they were all pouring out of my alleyway. I closed the curtains, called Smudge inside, and huddled in bed for the rest of the night, trying to ignore the sounds of angry cats that rang out through the woods. The next day, I decided to face my fears and take a walk. I didn't like what I saw when I entered that clearing. The first thing I noticed was the tiger. It was dead, it's guts pouring from it's belly. No cat could have done that to it, but then again no cat could be set on fire and survive. As I approached it, it's body shrunk and turned into a large brown tabby tom. That didn't make it any less disembowled though. Among the carnage and odd cat corpses that all turned normal as I came near, I spotted the black cat from the previous night. There were huge blotches of burned, furless skin covering it's body and it's collar had been reduced to a pile of teeth and char. A bite on it's neck oozed what looked like lava. I didn't touch it. The hairs on the back of my neck began to prick up, and I turned around, sure that someone was watching me. At the treeline was a cat made completely of flickering orange fire. I stared at it, and it stared at me, before turning and disappearing into the trees. And I am sure that that cat was my neighbour's old kitten Rusty, though what became of him, I don't know. I moved shortly after that, and never saw those cats again. But sometimes people in my new neighbourhood claimed to see strange mutated cats. A hawk-winged cat found dead with a stake in it's neck, a half-melted fox snare next to it. Rangers cleaning up after a forest fire found a cat on the edge of the lake, with fur made completely of ash. And of course, the flaming cat once known as Rusty was a common sighting. Now I stay out of the woods and I don't let my cat outside. And I advise you to do the same.

THE ARCHIVIST : Statement ends. 

[The tape recorder clicks off.]

[The tape recorder clicks on.]  
  
THE ARCHIVIST : Supplemental. Ms. Hunter was kind enough to provide us with the names of the other witnesses from her current neighbourhood, and they have confirmed these sightings. I'm not sure what Entity could have done this, though the being formerly known as Rusty could be an Avatar of the Desolation. If cats can be Avatars, anyway. End supplemental.

[The tape recorder clicks off.]

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a statement i hope its good


End file.
